


Greedy

by uselesslavalamp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But he thinks he's being greedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No give this poor boi everything, Sasuke just wants popcorn and Naruto's love, idk how ninja politics works so we're skipping that, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesslavalamp/pseuds/uselesslavalamp
Summary: Sasuke just wants to spend a little more time with Naruto before his duties as Hokage means he has to leave again. Is he being greedy? He just might be, but Naruto will give his husband all the love in the world and make sure he knows he deserves it.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! So this is my first fic ever, pls be nice and leave kudos if you liked it! I would also really appreciate comments saying your favorite parts and what I could have done better so I can keep improving! Also a huge shoutout to peachxi(peachi3), their stuff is amazing and it's what inspired me to get writing and to finally gather up the courage to post this work! I hope you check them out! Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy it!

Sasuke groaned and squeezed his eyes shut further, making grabby hands until there was some shuffling to be heard and he grasped the folds of Naruto's cloak in his hands, pulling the soft fabric to his nose and inhaling the wonderfully familiar scent. It made him feel safe, content, this picture of him basking under the attention of his husband not usually a luxury afforded to them. But inside his belly, there was still an unsettling feeling making him continuously shift to get comfortable because he knew this was not going to last. Naruto was, of course, needed elsewhere (like always), but he wanted to hoard him a bit longer, relax and enjoy the peacefulness and domestication of it all for as long as he could.

He felt the chuckle rumble through Naruto's belly, and his lover pulled him close as he rested against the bed frame, while Sasuke was splayed out and using his thighs as a pillow.

"You know I have some important work for the Hokage to do back at the tower, right? I have to go, Sasuke." He said it albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Screw the Hokage" Sasuke muttered, and he found he truly meant it in the sense that it was because of them he could do this so rarely, as he adjusted himself so his legs were pulled up and Naruto's patterned cloak was under his chin, giving him a bit more padding. As he did so, he could physically feel the eye roll Naruto gave him even with his eyes closed, and the cheeky smile that he would have called annoying if he weren't so tired and if he didn't actually love it when his husband smiled, because when he did, it lit up Sasuke's entire world.

Maybe that's why he was refusing to look up and face his lover so they could properly discuss, because he knew just a glimpse of those entrancing sky-blue eyes, shining with pure adoration, that way he smiled so brightly, all for him . . . well, he'd be done for, no puppy-dog face needed.

"Seriously, Sasuke, I know they keep me there pretty long, but last I checked there were only a few key things that need my attention and then I can come back to you early. How does that sound?" Although his voice lost a little bit of conviction at the end when Sasuke sneaked a hand under his opposite leg so he was hugging thigh, and obviously not listening. The Hokage had his husband 98% of the time, and the few days he spent home were often overshadowed by the knowledge that, inevitably, his lover would have to leave him once more. It was an honorable position, Hokage, of course, so important is was practically impossible to understate just how important it was, but sometimes he selfishly felt like he wanted to take Naruto somewhere far away from here, where he didn't have to bear so much responsibility, and admittedly just as much because he wanted to spend more time with him and that would allow him to. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible, so for now he merely petulantly blocked out Naruto's attempts to convince him why he needed to go back, hoping maybe his husband might give up and think he was falling asleep.

A couple of seconds later however . . "Listen," Naruto said with a bit more emphasis, and Sasuke snorted in amusement. There was the persistent, headstrong boy who always challenged him when they were young. It seemed giving up wasn't in his vocabulary, even in this domestic context.

"I have to get back, okay? What if I promise, pinkie swear on my heart, that I will give you extra cuddles when I get back? Plus a movie? I'll bring back popcorn." His voice lightened at the end and took on a teasing tone, knowing the response he would get.

Sasuke's ears perked up at popcorn (curse his gluttony, that was totally Naruto's fault for getting him to share in his unhealthy food habits), but luckily, he was equally stubborn as his lover, and only clung to his dorky, lovable husband tighter, a brief smile flickering across his face. They really were made for each other.

Above him, he head the other sigh, in both parts exasperation and fondness, and then he felt cool air being blown on his flushed cheeks, and then a tickling sensation he knew was Naruto attacking him with butterfly kisses, using his stupidly long, attractive eyelashes as a weapon. Damn him. 

Sasuke whined and when the other didn't relent, his frustration rose until he whipped up his head, without even opening his eyes, opening his mouth as he was about to tell his husband to quit his nonsense and cuddle him, when suddenly soft, plush lips were slotting onto his and he was moaning into the best kiss of his life. Happy, fluttery sensations occupied his stomach, and a blooming warmth spread through his chest. 

Naruto sneakily crawled his fingers up Sasuke's tunic and rested his hand on his shoulder, brushing a thumb over that smooth, sensitive crevice between his neck and shoulder that made his eyes widen. Sasuke's own hand was placed atop Naruto's sturdy, defined chest, and he loved feeling the muscles beneath the shirt, tracing the features of his husband's body through the fabric of his shirt and relearning every detail even though he knew Naruto's body as well as his own, maybe better. 

Once or twice Naruto withdrew only to whisper "I love you, your beautiful, so perfect, so strong, so good to me," over and over again until Sasuke was drunk on love and the small affections of his partner, that while not grand in nature, still meant so much to him. The way Naruto tucked his long raven hair behind his ears, the way he wordlessly unbuttoned the first couple buttons on Sasuke's tunic so he wouldn't overheat as their shared body heat was plenty, the way he rubbed his thigh and grounded him in the moment as if to say he wasn't going to let him go. Naruto shifted himself at one point to get more comfortable, but Sasuke panicked slightly at that.

"Please," Sasuke panted, a little desperately, and he felt like he wouldn't normally be this way, but he didn't want this magical moment to end just yet.

"Please what?" Naruto asked, more than a little breathlessly, but the way he looked at Sasuke, giving him all his attention and radiating happiness like he was the center of his universe, it made Sasuke feel things he could never describe to anyone, even himself.

"Please don't leave yet." He sounded greedy to his own ears, despite his reservations about Naruto leaving. Would Naruto think that way too? 

Naruto genuinely frowned at that and darted forward as he immediately captured his husband's lips in another impassioned, amorous kiss, then spoke more plainly than Sasuke had ever heard. "Don't worry, love, I'm not going anywhere yet. You know you're more precious to me than anything. You deserve everything beautiful the world has to offer, and most of all my love, never think otherwise. " He said with absolute vehemence and an adorable quirk of his lips, like he found it funny Sasuke could even think that he deserved anything less and that Naruto wouldn't put him first, so Sasuke could hardly doubt him. They resumed with no hesitation, Sasuke reaching up to run his fingers through his husband's wild blond hair and grinning into the kiss contentedly when Naruto moved his right hand from Sasuke's shoulder to do the same. Then he moved to let his palm rest on the back of Sasuke's head, petting it gently and bringing their foreheads together as he let his lips tenderly brush against Sasuke's again, making him shiver with delight and causing a tingling feeling on his already swollen lips.

Their impromptu make-out session lasted longer than either anticipated, mostly because neither stopped until they were pulling apart for longer than a couple seconds to gasp for air, and the moment they did Sasuke wanted more, to have those perfect lips kissing him again, telling him how much he loved him and all those things that made him fall in love with the blond all over again in the span of a couple of minutes.

But as he glanced at the window for the first time that evening and saw the sun setting outside, the bright orange and pink fading light casting dancing shadows across the verdant grass, he knew it was time for Naruto to leave their humble home and return to the Hokage tower, to go where he was more urgently needed.

It didn't mean he had to like it at all, but before Naruto moved to slide off the cover of the bed to retrieve his things, Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back in for one last, long, passionate kiss that his lover eagerly returned, and those fluttery sensations that made Sasuke's heartbeat thud faster returned, drowning out his own rational thoughts and making him wish he truly could just savor this forever.

In an ideal world, maybe, but this world was far from a perfect one, and it took competent people like Naruto (though that was debatable sometimes, perhaps the better word was good) to make sure that this lovely scene, this right here where two husbands lived peacefully and happily together, could exist.

So he mustered up the energy to swung his legs over the bed and stood up to walk with Naruto to the kitchen, taking out fruits and some groceries he purchased and prepping him some food (mainly just snacks) so that Naruto wasn't running on empty as his husband noisily searched for his coat and shoes and some files he left in his office down the hall, causing Sasuke to wince at a sudden clatter more than once.

By the time they were both done their respective tasks, it was fairly dark out, and Naruto was standing at the door, with Sasuke brushing him off to make him look presentable (his husband wasn't about to be mistaken for anything other than the Hokage, no matter the late hour and how many people he would be seeing). He brought up a hand to cup Naruto's cheek and stood up on his heels to press a chaste kiss to his pink nose, which made Naruto bunch up his face cutely, and Sasuke to think it reminded him of the squirrel he saw outside the kitchen window yesterday. With that humorous mental image in mind he let himself giggle internally at, (Hokage indeed, if only they knew the truth) he smiled and opened the door, shivering slightly at the sudden rush of cool night air into the house, his husband returning a light teasing butterfly kiss onto his pale forehead accompanied by an almost cocky grin that had Sasuke hissing "you'd better bring the popcorn" under his breath as Naruto barked a laugh.

They both exchanged I love you's a little quieter, a little more seriously, one last time though, and this time it truly made Sasuke's heart ache with how much of himself he put into the words, holding in his breath as Naruto stepped out into the night and like the ninja he was, immediately vanished into the shadows, leaving behind nothing but the incessant chirping of crickets in the evening air.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, before giving himself a moment to breathe. It only took a moment of enduring the painful cacophony of silence and the even more agonizing oppressiveness of being alone in the house without company for him to make a beeline towards the living room, wooden floorboards creaking under his footsteps. He needed a distraction, and so he turned on the TV to fill the house with technical sounds of laughter and mindless chatter as he faithfully waited for his husband to come home.

He must have fallen asleep thanks to the white noise, but at one point he thought he woke up, likely at some ungodly hour, limbs heavy from slumber, the smell of burnt popcorn attacking his nostrils before tired eyes became too bothersome to keep open and he fell back into darkness, although not before he thought he felt a comforting presence next to him on the couch, bringing with it a feeling of warmth and security, and then the words "I kept my promise, love, I'm here" as he descended into pleasant dreams.


End file.
